Messed Up
by Atem's Queen and sweetheart64
Summary: 14yearold Takara Amari lands in Naruto's world after a freak acident with her game. But the world doesn't seem right, Sakura has gone missing, Naruto was said to be dead, what the heck is going on? Full summary inside R


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm going to be writing longer chapters it's just that this is just an introduction to see how much people would like it.

Summary: 14-year-old Takara Amari lands in Naruto's world after a freak acident with her game. But the world doesn't seem right, Sakura has gone missing, Naruto was said to be dead, what the heck is going on? Only Sasuke remains of his group, he's colder than ever and barely talks to anyone anymore. Takara has to find a way back to her world, but she's still deciding with herself if helping this world first is more important.

* * *

A brunette sat in front of her computer screen enjoying what was playing on it as she glued her chocolate brown eyes to the screen. The doorbell suddenly rang; the brunette pouted as she reluctantly got up and tore her eyes away from her favorite anime to answer the door. She headed down the stairs through the complete mess and finally reach the door. She twisted the knob and opened the door and there was a man holding a package.

"I have a package," He said smiling as he gave me the clipboard to sign as I did. I looked at his smiling face indifferently.

"Thanks," She said as she slowly closed the door, and headed up the stairs as she examined the package, it was addressed to her: Takara Amari. From: Mari Amari.

Her cousin

Her cousin had sent her a package. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, she rarely ever interacted with her cousin…

She eagerly opened the box and peeled off the wrapping when she got to her room and opened the brown box. She inspected the item as she took it out. It looked like a pair of goggles, headphones, gloves, and shoes. She stared at them, confused of what she was supposed to do with it. She looked over into the box and took out the piece of paper located in it.

_Dear Takara,_

_I think you will like this. Put on the gloves, shoes, and wires on as directed on the paper. Everything's connected together so you just have to plug on plug into the USB slot, then insert the CD and install the program. Hope you like it!_

_-Love_

_Mari-chan_

Takara furrowed her eyebrows once again as she did as the letter asked her to. She dug into the box one more to pull out a black CD case. She hesitantly inserted it into the CD drive. What popped up on her computer was a simple message saying: "Install". She clicked on it, in a matter of minutes it was finished. The next window that came up said, "Play". She waited a few seconds before finally clicking on it. Suddenly the goggles she was wearing sprang to life and something started playing on it. It was one of her favorite animes, Naruto. She smiled to herself as it looked like Naruto was coming toward her.

"Hi nee-chan," He greeted.

"Hi Naruto," I said waving back.

"Are you ready to enter the world?" He asked with the same smile.

"Huh?" Was the last Takara said before the goggles went dead and sparks traveled from the wires to her brain, and wherever it was connected to? Takara screamed as she endured terrible pain to her brain and then…

black.Bottom of Form

---------------------------------

_beep…_

'_What is that noise…?'_

_Beep…beep…beep_

'_Grr…make it go away! My head hurts enough!'_

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

'_I can't take it anymore!' _

The brunette's eyes slowly opened to the blurry dark room. Her eyes adjusted as she blinked. Where was she…? It looked nothing like her room, in fact she was tied down to a stretcher with spikes on it, and hospital machines surrounded her.

"What the…?" She said quietly staring intensely at the spikes she was so close to as if they would disappear, "What the hell is going on!"

"Looks like she's awake," A muffled voice said outside the door.

"I can hear her from outside the damn hospital," Said another voice, they sounded awfully familiar. The door creaked open like some scary movie, and there two hideous monsters entered as Takara screamed for her life…

Just kidding

Two guys appeared at the door. One of them was a teenager, maybe around the age Takara was with black hair and onyx eyes, the other was another grown man, though no older than around 25 with unusual white hair. Takara squinted her eyes at them trying to remember who they were…she knew them…from some where. But first…the spikes. She made a sour face at them.

"Are any of you going to get me out of this stretcher?" She asked bluntly. The ramen haired boy looked back at me sourly as he turned to the white-haired man.

"Can I leave now Kakashi-sensei this is a complete waste of my time…" He muttered.

"Shut up Sasuke, we might get some information on Naruto and Sakura after we interrogate her," He answered back as Sasuke shut up.

'_Wait minute…'_ Takara thought for a moment.

'_Sasuke…Naruto…Sakura…Kakashi…Naruto…Sasuke…Naruto…Sakura…Kakashi…Naruto…Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto…Kakashi…Naruto…Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto…Kakashi…Naruto'_

'_I remember!' _Takara thought, a light bulb possibly going on in her head, _'I'm craving for naruto in my ramen!' _**(1)**

"Are you sure she's recovered from her injuries, her face looks stupider than Naruto's was," Sasuke said dryly. She shot him a glare.

"Okay on with the interrogation…" Kakashi said after a couple of seconds of silence. "We're here to interrogate you as I've said before, but…to make it easier on it we'll be using this shinjitsu flower." **(2)**

"Huh? Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this!" Takara yelled struggling.

"No," Kakashi said as he put of drop of liquid into Takara's mouth as she struggled, she calmed down slowly a few seconds after she gulped it down. Kakashi sighed. "Now…do you know anything about Naruto and Sakura?"

Takara's closed eyes opened again, though her eyes were almost empty looking.

"Naruto is an okay person, pretty lonely, he likes Sakura-chan, and his dream is to become Hokage. He likes to do things with out thinking and is pretty energetic and annoying at times, he also loves ramen. Sakura on the other hand, is just some girl who's obsessed with Sasuke and doesn't realize how great Naruto is. She also has pink hair, is rivals with Ino, and has a big forehead."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow of how much information this girl knew.

"Do you know their whereabouts?"

"No"

"Do you have anything to do with Atsuki or Orochimaru," Kakashi asked.

"No"

Kakashi sighed, he probably wasn't going to get much information out of her, but it amazed him of how much she knew about Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you a shinobi?"

"No"

"How do you know so much about Naruto and Sakura?"

"TV"

'_TV?' _Kakashi again raising an eyebrow, _'is this girl some kind of stalker?' _

"Do you have any intent of destroying Konoha or killing anybody?"

"No"

This girl wasn't very interesting. Kakashi sighed disappointed of not getting any important information about her, Sasuke just scowled as he made his way out of the room. The girl immediately fell unconscious again.

"Your not going on another futile attempt to look for them again are you?" Kakashi said not turning around to his student.

"hn"

* * *

**(1) **I think some of you know that Naruto are those steamed fish paste cakes in ramen.

**(2) **It means truth so what Kakashi used was a truth serum.

The plot will come more into view later on

I'm hoping to get 5 or more reviews.


End file.
